1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate and a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display panel applied to a liquid crystal display device includes a thin film transistor substrate including thin film transistors formed thereon, a color filter substrate including color filters formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate.
The thin film transistor substrate includes pixels, each of which is driven by a corresponding thin film transistor of the thin film transistors. Due to the thin film transistors, a pixel voltage is applied to the pixels and an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is changed by the pixel voltage. A transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is changed by the changed alignment of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and thus desired images are displayed.
When the thin film transistor substrate is manufactured, a rubbing process is performed to align the liquid crystal molecules in a predetermined direction. During the rubbing process, a static electricity is caused due to friction between the thin film transistor substrate and a rubbing cloth for the rubbing process. As a result, elements included in the thin film transistor substrate are damaged by the static electricity.